The present invention relates to the preparation of silane compounds that are useful as lubricants for textile wet processing.
Many lubricants that can be employed in textile wet processing are available. Such lubricants include naturally occurring oils, such as castor oil, paraffinic or naphthenic oils that primarily consist of hydrocarbons, and sulfonated derivatives thereof, and a multitude of synthetic lubricants, such as known polyacrylates, polyacrylamides, silicones, and the like. The present invention relates to the preparation of a subclass of the synthetic silane lubricants.
Synthetic polysiloxanes, including those containing polyether and/or amine residues, are known to be useful as lubricants for textile processing. E.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,699, 5,254,134, 5,226,923, 5,277,968, and 5,395,549 and Japanese Patents 4011079 and 4011081.
Silanols, or silanes bearing primary hydroxyl groups, can undergo reactions similar to those of primary organic alcohols. Consequently, various acyl derivatives can often be prepared. For example, British Patent 1,130,074 discloses relatively low molecular weight acyloxysiloxanes in which silicon atoms are substituted with R--CO--O-- groups in which R is a C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl group. The disclosed organosiloxanes cure in the presence of atmospheric moisture to form solid elastomers. Textile applications are not disclosed.
Acylated organosiloxanes having other organic groups are also known for use in non-textile applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,658 discloses silicone ester waxes in which the silicon atoms are substituted with ester-containing fatty acid groups having at least 12 carbon atoms. The disclosed silicone ester derivatives are used in various cosmetic compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,503 discloses structurally similar compounds that are used to provide lubricity to magnetic recording media. U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,321 discloses polyethersubstituted silicone polymers that are useful as brake fluids. South African Patent Application 837,873 discloses various end-capped room temperature vulcanizable ("RTV") silicone rubbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,372 discloses silicone ester derivatives in which at least some of the silicon atoms are substituted with groups having the general formula RCO--(OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.x --O--(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- in which R is an aromatic or hydrocarbon group derived from carboxylic acids such as acetic and stearic acids. The disclosed compounds are described as useful in cosmetic compositions to provide lubricity, water repellency, gloss, stability, and product safety. Textile applications are not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,923 discloses alcohol-modified silicone fatty esters in which at least some of the silicon atoms are substituted with groups having the general formula RCO--(EO).sub.c --(PO).sub.b --(EO).sub.a --O--(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- in which R is C.sub.11 -C.sub.20 alkyl, EO is an ethylene oxide residue, and PO is a propylene oxide residue. The disclosed silicone fatty esters are used for softening and lubricating hair, skin, and textiles to provide improved antistatic properties, substantivity, and resistance to discoloration. However, such silicone fatty esters have relatively low affinity toward cellulosic substrates and may not have sufficient electrolyte stability for some dyeing applications.
Although the references mentioned above disclose the use of modified silanols in a variety of applications, the compounds of the present invention, particularly the alkoxylated compounds, have been not been described. The compounds of the present invention are particularly advantageous for promoting different substantivities toward selected textile substrates and enhanced stabilities in various media commonly used in textile processing.
Furthermore, the preferred silane intermediates used in the preparation of the compounds of the invention are especially useful in inhibiting or preventing undesired crosslinking, polymerization, and hydrolysis for siloxy-containing species bearing more than one primary hydroxyl group.